


Journey on Home

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rhett, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Smut, if you squint a little dom!link, just accept this tag as an apology for any inaccuracies, top!Link, unbetaed sorry, vanlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Link's obsession with #vanlife leads to Rhett buying him a van for his birthday.After spending months renovating and preparing the van, they make the decision to make the journey to North Carolina for Christmas
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	Journey on Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to the wonderful sparkle-fingers!  
> I hope you have a wonderful 2021!
> 
> Some quick notes:  
> I'm from outside of the US, and have relied heavily on Google research to write this, so I apologise if I get anything wrong!

The idea had been floating around in Link's head since late last year. He had a pinterest dedicated to #vanlife, and began following Instagrammers who were living the life of travelling in a van. Every night before bed, Link would show Rhett a steady stream of photos of idyllic scenes of mountain scapes and van fit outs.  
By Easter, Rhett knew he had to make Link's dream come true. After some research, hunting around and much haggling, Rhett bought a Mercedes Sprinter van from a second hand lot in Burbank for Link's birthday.  
It was a week until Link's birthday, but Rhett had to pick up the van tomorrow. Lost in his thoughts while in the kitchen, Rhett didn't notice Paisley enter the room.  
"Something on your mind?"  
"Trying to work out where I can hide Link's birthday present."  
Paisley's eyes went wide, "What did you buy him that can't be stored at your house?"  
"A van."  
"Just park it in the staff car park, if he notices it before his birthday just tell him the Art Department needs it."  
"What if he asks what you need it for?"  
"Just send him to me."  
"That's dependent on Link actually noticing it," Josh chimes in "He's not the most observant person."  
"Yeah, it took him like 4 days to notice that the pictures in the hallway were turned upside down."  
"Wait, what?"

***

Link's birthday arrived and Rhett had a plan.  
That morning, Rhett woke up earlier than Link and prepared a small gift box, before attaching it to Jade's collar. Rhett quietly crept back into their bedroom and placed Jade on their bed. Jade, prancing up to her sleeping owner before nuzzling at his face.  
"What's up girl?" Link mumbled, voice thick from sleep  
"Jade has a present for you." Rhett responded  
Link reached for the dog's collar and untethered the gift.

"Open me when you get to work. Really Jade? You want me to go to work instead of staying in bed and giving you pats?"

"She's just making sure there's a steady supply of treats for her and Barbara." Rhett laughed

Little did Rhett know that the Art Department had decided on their own volition to make a massive silver bow that sat on top of the van.  
Once Rhett and Link pulled into the lot, Rhett told Link to open the box. Link slid the ribbon off the small box and lifted the lid to find a fob and car key.  
"Ok, I'm confused. Since when did we own a Mercedes?"  
Rhett pointed to the back of the lot, where the van had been parked. Link gasped before getting out of the car and walking over.  
"Oh gosh Rhett, it's perfect! I didn't even think this would be possible."  
"Why not?"  
"We're always so busy," Link had begun to tear up, "I figured maybe at best we might be able to rent a van every so often. But this is just wonderful."  
"Well, I figured this would be the best way to make us focus on something other than work. We can make it our own and if we really need to justify the time we spend working on it and travelling, we can film vlogs of where we go."  
"I love you Rhett."  
"I love you too, Bo."

*** 

That weekend they began planning the renovations. It was necessary that there was somewhere for Barbara and Jade to travel comfortably and sleep at night, a bed long enough for Rhett, and enough space for amenities to keep them sane and clean for long driving trips.  
Rhett researched pop tops for the roof of the van that would give them extra space if the main area of the van felt too claustrophobic, and if it had a moonroof, for late night star gazing it was an added bonus worth paying for. Link on the other hand, dusted off his engineering degree to make the most of the limited space. 

It was a labor of love.

They poured more money than either of them wanted to admit into the van, but it would be worth it to make Link’s, and Rhett’s dreams come true. 

The final touch was Link hanging fairy lights around the cupboards. For Rhett's birthday, Link bought a mini grill that fitted snugly in it's designated area in the kitchenette that had been crafted by the two men. 

"Perfect, just like you." Rhett commented, kissing Link's temple.

That night as Rhett got in bed, Link was scrolling through the photos he had taken of their van, "So when's the first trip?"  
Link put his phone down, "Well I was thinking maybe we take a bit of extra time at the end of the year and drive home."  
"That sounds great!"  
Link worried his lip between his teeth, "I'm just worried."  
"Why?"  
"Because when we moved, the drive across the country was hell. I felt like we were both one moment away from destruction."  
"We weren't together then."  
"I don't know if that worries me more or not."  
Rhett drew Link closer to him, rubbing his side as he considered what to say." Well, we've been squashed on a tour bus together and we only had one argument. We've also shared hundreds of hotel rooms and that was even before we stopped being knuckleheads and realised we meant more to each other than just being friends. Things were tense during that trip because we had the stress of moving across the country, and not messing up a massive opportunity that we were offered." Rhett paused and kissed Link, "We both know that we both put up walls to protect ourselves. If I had known that you were feeling the same way that I was, I think I would of ravaged you that first night in that dingy hotel." Link giggled, and Rhett felt the smaller man begin to relax, "It was a perfect storm of stress, tension and poor communication"

Link sighed, snuggling himself into Rhett's side, "I know, I know. I just want this to be the best possible trip it can be."

"It will be. We're together, we have the girls and all the time in the world to wander home for Christmas."

A lazy drive between California and North Carolina to be home just in time for Christmas sounded like the perfect way to end another busy year for Rhett and Link.

***  
They had two weeks either side of Christmas Day to get to North Carolina and back. Plenty of time to sight see and see both of their families before venturing back to start a new year at Mythical.  
Getting out of their driveway at home proved to be the most stressful part of their first day on the road. It took Link twenty minutes before the van was gingerly backing over hastily crafted wheel chocks and out onto the street. Once they left Los Angeles, and the nightmare traffic it was easy sailing. They made it to Arizona with minimal problems. The dogs were happy either sitting on the passenger's lap or in their crates. Their first night was spent in Flagstaff.  
That night when they bunked down, Link pulled Rhett close and held him tight.  
"Thank you for doing this with me."  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else bo."  
The second day started slowly compared to the urgency of the day before. Rhett made breakfast burritos while Link took the girls for a walk before they embarked on another day of driving. A short drive to Coconino National Forest to see Fossil Creek. 

***

Texas was easily Rhett's favourite part of the trip. He made it his mission to stop at every barbecue place he could find. They planned to spend three days in the state, giving Rhett plenty of chances to try all that was on offer.  
"I swear this morning I was going to wake up cuddling baked beans." Link laughed as they pulled into the barbecue place Rhett had found for lunch on their last day in the state.  
By the time they made it to Lake Arrowhead, and after 7 days on the road, Link had reached his limit. Rhett had spent the last hour gassing out the van and giggling about it.  
"I'm banning barbecue for all meals tomorrow and I am sleeping up in the pop top."  
"Aw, who's gonna cuddle me while I fart up the bed?"  
"The dogs I'm sure are more than willing to take you up on a farting competition"  
"Did you hear that girls?" Rhett turned back to look at the dogs "Whoever can fart out a rendition of Silent Night wins... treats."  
Link rolled his eyes as he pulled into their camp site for the night.  
Link found it difficult to sleep alone, the bedding in the Pop Top was thin and somewhat scratchy.  
He missed Rhett. Quietly, he shimmied down the outside ladder and opened the backdoor of the van to find Rhett reading.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Of course darlin'."  
"I'm sorry I lost my cool."  
"It's ok bo. I was being a jerk. Plus, the van is kinda starting to smell...beany."  
"It needs a good airing."  
"How about in the morning, you take the dogs for a walk and I'll tidy up."

Link woke up the next day feeling more calm. He leashed Barbara and Jade and took them exploring, leaving Rhett to tidy the van. He opened all the doors and windows before setting upon the task of tidying up their tiny temporary home.  
Once the van was in order and smelling fresher, Rhett set up their portable grill and began cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. The smell greeting Link upon his return.

The minor disagreement well and truly forgotten.  
***

Christmas Eve they pulled into Morrow Mountain State Park.  
Whilst tomorrow would be spent split between their families, Christmas Eve was just for them.  
Their camping area was deserted, as they drove in they passed a couple of day hikers making their way through the Backpack Trail, but no other campers were in sight.  
There was a chill in the air but no snow was forecasted  
"I think we will definitely both be sleeping in the main cabin tonight bo." Link sidled up to Rhett as he let the dogs out of their crates.  
"Snuggles for warmth are always good."

They grabbed their day packs, leashed the dogs and head off for an afternoon hike.

That night, after having their fill of hotdogs and beer and with the dogs crated in the front of the van, the men bundle themselves into the back of the van.

"I think you mentioned something about snuggles for warmth earlier?" Link began planting soft kisses on Rhett's neck.  
"I did, but I get the feeling you have a better idea?"  
Link answered by kissing Rhett hard on the mouth. His hands worked their way up Rhett’s shirt, as Rhett toyed with the elastic of Link's joggers before sliding his hand down and giving Link a slow stroke. Link pulled Rhett's shirt off as Rhett continued to slowly jerking him off.  
“Lemme take care of you tonight baby.” Link wriggled free reluctantly of Rhett’s hand and moved their bedding out of the way.  
Link finally had Rhett laid out, naked on the bed, he began paying attention to every area on Rhett, except for his cock sucking small bruises into his thighs, licking and kissing a trail between his hips. His hands tracing soft trails along his stomach and across Rhett’s chest. Rhett admittedly, was being pretty patient but after feeling Link's chin stubble brush against the head of his cock, his hands flew to Link's hair trying to guide him to where Rhett desperately wanted him.  
Link pulled away and moved to his side of the bed. Concerned that he had pushed things a bit too far, Rhett opened his mouth to apologise, only to be halted by Link pulling out a set of handcuffs, hidden in one of the small shelves.  
"If you can't keep your hands to yourself, I will make you."  
Rhett's eyes widened, but moved his hands to behind his head.

"That's right sweetheart." Link smirked as he moved back to Rhett

"You're full of surprises."

"I'd rather be full of you." 

Link wrapped his lips around Rhett's cock, teasing the head with his tongue.  
Rhett forgot himself again and Link's threat, his hands migrating down to Link's hair, tangling his fingers and giving a gentle tug.  
Link pulled his mouth off Rhett's cock with a pop, grabbing Rhett by the wrist "What did I say?"  
"That if I didn't keep my hands to myself that you would make sure I did."  
"That's right, so hands up." Rhett moved his hands back to the side of his head. Link cuffing them behind his head  
"Are you comfortable?"  
Rhett nodded, acutely aware of his cock weeping pre cum across stomach.  
"Use your safe word if your hands start going numb."  
"I will."  
Link kneeled at the edge of the bed admiring the mess that Rhett was. Flushed and desperate to cum.  
"Hmm I should leave you like this for a while, but you look just too good to leave alone."  
Rhett let out a moan as Link took his cock back into his mouth, and set a steady rhythm.  
"I'm close."  
Link pulled off Rhett's cock once again, mouth and chin messy with saliva.  
"As much as I wanna feel you in me, I really I want to fuck you."  
Link looked down at Rhett with dark eyes.  
"Please, please fuck me."  
Link pulled out the lube from a shelf at the head of the bed and quickly got Rhett ready. He slowly sunk into Rhett, both men moaning as Link filled his husband.  
"Oh fuck you feel so good."  
Link began to move, setting a steady pace.  
Rhett was already close to cumming, and Link was not far behind.

Link snapped his hips faster, fucking Rhett through his orgasm. Cum covering his belly. Link

Link pulled out and moved up the bed to free Rhett from the handcuffs. Gently rubbing Rhett's wrists as they both regained their breath. Link kissed Rhett gently on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Rhett."

"Merry Christmas Bo."


End file.
